ROYAI FLUFF (with a little steamy makeout session)
by fallen-tenshi37
Summary: Oh, look, a wild ROYAI fic. (; Its just a ton of fluff. Really really cute fluff. So fluffy, I'm gonna rate it K . WOAH. but it has a hot makeout session. So uh maybe not the best idea for kids to read this. HAHAHA. 12


Riza Hawkeye had served under the colonel for many years, but never had he seen her like this. She pointed her pistol at him, her hand unwavering and still. Her grey eyes were full of unforgiving anger and...was that surprise? "Colonel..." she started. "Wait, hold on. Don't speak yet." he ordered. She closed her mouth, and suddenly, he reached out and touched the floor. Immediately, his alchemy distracted Hawkeye, and he disarmed her. Taken by surprise, she couldn't stop him from also knocking her to the floor and kicking her gun out of reach. He looked down. She looked up. In that single moment, a flash of instinct rushed through the both of them and both leaned into each other for a soft, heart-stopping kiss. When they broke apart for air, Hawkeye was a bright red. She looked like she wanted to run for her gun again. Mustang however, thoroughly enjoyed that experience. He always had feelings for his lieutenant, but he took care never to show it. He was about to lean in for another kiss, and she didn't look like she was about to stop him. Then Black Hayate started barking at the door, right before someone rang the doorbell. The flame alchemist was very tempted to start cursing, or to burn the person standing behind the door. Staring down regretfully, Mustang got off of Hawkeye and she went to answer the doorbell.

Alphonse was there, and he greeted the two military officers with a smile. He was holding two little animals, to which Hawkeye groaned. "Oh god, Al. Why do you keep picking up stray cats?" Al pouted. "T-they're so cute. And defenseless!" He wiggles in his anxiety. "Can you..?" he began."NO." Mustang butted in with considerable force. "We have Hayate already. And I detest cats." Al pouted again. "I was asking the lieutenant! And besides, its not like you live here! What, are you guys married now?" To this sentence, Riza began to turn a little pink. Faking a cough, she turned back into her apartment. "I'll go make some coffee..." she said quietly. Black Hayate padded after her.

After a few hours and Al left with both his kittens, Mustang turned back to Hawkeye. "Time to finish what we started..." he murmured seductively. Her eyes grew wide and she fumbled for her pistol. He grabbed both her arms and pinned them to her sides, and leaned in and kissed her softly. She struggled against him, but then soon melted into the kiss. She finally pulled away, and Mustang was about to voice his protests, but it died unspoken in his throat. He moaned softly as she nibbled at his ear and throat, and he scooped her up, bridal style, leading her to yelp. He carried her to her bedroom, and softly shut the door, then kissed her gently again. They were both on her bed, but didn't progress any further. Although Roy yearned for his subordinate, he knew she wasn't ready for anything more that day. He sat there with her on his lap, exchanging kisses and whispers of sweet nothings. When it seemed like Roy had fallen asleep, Hawkeye sat thoughtfully, stroking his dark hair. "I...love you." She said quietly. He smiled. He wasn't asleep- but there wasn't any need to let her know that. It made his heart ache, but he resisted saying it back, although he felt the same with every part of his being.

While their hot make out session was occurring Al carried his two little kittens as he started to go home. "I can't take these back...if Ed sees me bring even more strays home, he's gonna throw me out!" Al groaned in frustration. His kittens mewed, and he sat down in a secluded corner of an alley. He let them go and watched them fight and nip at each other playfully. He stroked their soft fur, and a pleasant blush lit his cheeks. He really did love his kittens very much. It was a shame to let them go. "I love you." he whispered to the two little kittens. They mewed happily at him. Little did he know, that two blocks away on Hawkeye's bed, the lieutenant was saying the same to her colonel.


End file.
